To You I Belong
by TheLyonesse
Summary: Loki has been banished for bringing war to Asgard. Powerless and alone he must rediscover who he is, who he could be. Without his brother's shadow cast over him, he is free to be the man he always wanted to be... but most of all, he is free to love. Major AU
1. Banished

**This is the first thing i have uploaded for a while and the style may be a little rusty. I welcome criticism as it helps shape my writing and in turn the stories, so feel free to leave a review. **

**I hope you like the story.**

**-TheLyonesse-**

* * *

**Banished  
**

Blackness.

That's all he could see. Never ending. Suffocating.

Despair washed over him in waves. He had been banished. Cast out of his home, the only place he had ever known and loved. His father was angry… No. He had looked at him with eyes full of disappointment, confusion, but not hatred. He closed his eyes, his father's words echoing in his mind.

"Loki Laufeyson… you have betrayed the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war! You are unworthy of these realms, you're unworthy of your title, you are unworthy… of the love of those you have betrayed! I now take from you your powers! In the name of my father and his father before me, I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!"

This time he could not argue. Persuasion would not save him. He had done wrong. His people were in danger, his home threatened and it was all because of his pride. He had spent his life in the shadows cast by Thor. No matter how hard he tried, he wasn't good enough. He wasn't Thor! He didn't resent his brother, he loved him, but he often found himself wondering what life would be like if he was the favoured son and not the cursed half-breed he was! He thought if he could wipe out of the Jotun and their realm, his father would be proud; would look at him like he looked at Thor, face brimming with pride, a smile across his aged face. But things had gone horribly wrong.

Now he was paying the price of his betrayal. Floating through the realms to Odin knows where. Would he ever be able to return to Asgard?

"What have I done?"

His eyes opened to blinding light. He was no longer floating through the empty blackness… he had arrived. Deepest black turned to brightest blue as he tumbled through the sky, through fluffy, white clouds, narrowly missing absent minded birds. The ground looked soft from here; a blanket of plush green grass smattered with daisies and dandelions rushing at him faster than he could calculate. Magic couldn't save him now.

With a loud thud he hit the ground.

* * *

"You didn't have to cast him out!"

Thor's voice echoed around the room, reverberating in Odin's ears. He could see his son was upset, but he did not regret his actions. It was done.

"Loki has put Asgard in danger, he needs to learn his place or he can never be King" He could see this did little to soothe Thor, his sons eyes flashed with anger.

"You have abandoned him! He is mortal! You have doomed him!"

"NO!" Odin yelled, taking Thor by surprise, "No! He has doomed us! The Frost Giants will attack and we will lose and that is on Loki's head... your brother is selfish... reckless... i cannot teach him any more." Sadness filled his voice, brimmed in his eyes. He had sacrificed a lot for Loki, had always loved his mischievous nature. He could not deny the boy would be missed, Asgard would be a quieter place without him.

"Can the Bifrost be fixed?" Thor asked, his voice heavy with regret at the upset he had caused his father.

Odin turned his eyes to meet Thor's "I know not what will happen to the Bifrost, but there is always hope. The Realms are not lost to us"

"And what of Loki... will he ever be able to return?"

"He has disobeyed his King... his fate is in his own hands now... my son"

Thor ran a hand trough his blonde hair. He knew his father spoke the truth. Loki had brought war to Asgard, had intended to wipe out an entire population of Jotun. His behaviour was unacceptable and his people would pay the price. But banishment! Was that really the answer?

"You don't regret your actions?"

"I have sacrificed much to achieve peace" Odin started, his face grave "Responsibility! Duty! Honour! These are not mere virtues to which we must aspire..."

"Yes, but..."

"They are essential to every soldier, to every king! Your brother had no responsibility... no sense of honour... perhaps he will return a better man!"

Thor was defeated. Loki was lost to the realms and Thor was alone.

"Oh brother... what have you done?"


	2. Ava

_**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. I'm having a great time seeing where this story goes and hopefully you will enjoy it too. **  
_

_**As always, please read and review.**_

_**-TheLyonesse-**_

* * *

**Ava**_  
_

_Ouch!_

His entire body ached. His head pounded. The grass was not as soft as it had looked from the heavens. Pain flowed freely through his bones; this was the price of mortality. Loki led there in his grass bed, running his nimble fingers through the blades of grass.

"Where am i?" he said aloud, surprised by the sound of his own voice.

He propped himself up onto his elbows and took a look around. He was in a field, surrounded by other fields. In fact, there were fields as far as the eyes could see. Vague shapes in the distance resembled hills, but apart from them, it was just fields. The sky was cornflower blue and the sun blazed brightly, heating up his skin with its tantalising rays. Wherever he was, it was beautiful.

He paused for a moment, someone, or something, was watching him. He could feel the eyes bearing into his soul. His skin prickled and long fingers instinctively moved to grab his staff. _Damn! _He was powerless. _A mortal remember? _He composed himself.

"Are ye awright?" A timid voice, a female, broke the silence. He was in no danger, especially not from a mortal female. He turned his head to look at the voice. She was young, no older than twenty five (from what he could tell of mortal ages), thick, flame coloured hair fell in curls around her slim shoulders. She was staring at him, concern in her bright green eyes. She was a remarkable creature. Loki smiled at her.

"I am fine"

"Ye fell from the sky, yer no' hurt?" a frown crossed Loki's face, was she questioning him?

"Please, I am not hurt" she accepted his answer, "what Realm is this?"

"Ummm.." confusion marred her pretty face. Mortals, they never knew what to say "Realm?"

"Yes, where am i?" he grew impatient

"Yer in a field, in the middle o' the Great Glen… are ye sure yer no' hurt?"

"The Great Glen? I have not heard of it?"

She walked closer to him, cautiously, her bright eyes full of concern. They scanned his entire body, he felt self-conscious under her gaze. He raised his green eyes to meet hers; she smiled and sat carefully next to him.

"Yer in Glencoe, Scotland... in Great Britain… where on Earth have ye come from?"

"Oh damn… I'm on Earth aren't I?" Of all the places his father could have banished him, it was Midgard. Mortal Midgard. There was nothing wrong with it, but there was nothing right with either... in his opinion... it wasn't Asgard. He settled his eyes onto hers, she looked afraid of him. He could tell she was trying to figure him out.

"Umm, Earth… yes… this is Earth"

He noticed her accent was thick, with a slight indicative of her birthplace, though he wasn't sure where that might be. Her accent certainly didn't match her flawless face. He was fascinated by her, couldn't take his eyes from her. She shifted slightly under his gaze.

"And what is your name?"

"Ava"

Beautiful. Just like her. He felt his anger toward his father melting away; surely Earth couldn't be so bad.

"It's a pleasure Ava, I am Loki"

She stared at him for a moment, humour in her eyes, trying not to laugh. Was she mocking him?

"Loki?" she questioned "After the Norse god o' mischief?"

Now it was his turn to be humoured. A dimpled smile spread across his face, his green eyes met hers. For a moment they stared at each other, he could feel butterflies in his stomach. He wasn't used to women, they never spoke to him and if they did, it was always to ask about Thor's whereabouts or newest adventure. He suddenly felt shy, his cheeks flushed as she stared at him. He knotted his fingers together, pulling at them. He always did it when he was nervous. His father had told him that great King's were always composed, there was no need for knotting fingers in Asgard. He turned his face away from hers, watching her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Ye never told me where ye came from" She propped herself back on her elbows, long legs stretched out before her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me" she stated simply.

He lay down in the grass, staring up at the sky. He'd never felt so free before. Without Thor towering over him, he could be who he wanted. He no longer felt unwanted, unloved or alone, just… free. He could feel Ava's eyes on him and smiling he rolled onto his side and looked at her. He found the words flowing easily from his mouth, his whole childhood laid before him. Laufey, Thor, Odin… they meant nothing to Ava and everything to him. His story was long, unbelievable to a mortal, there was no wonder ancient mortals regarded them as deities.

By the time he had finished the sun was sagging low in the sky. Burnt orange replaced cornflower blue and stars were beginning to appear. Ava didn't look shocked, she didn't mock him, but he could tell she didn't believe him.

"Very well Loki Laufeyson, how about ye come back tae mine. I can make ye some food and give ye a bed for the night. Tomorrow, we'll talk some more"

How could he refuse such a glorious offer?


	3. A Guest

**Thanks again to all those who have read this far. I'm trying to write and upload as quick as i can. **

**As always, please read and review :)**

**-TheLyonesse-**

* * *

**A Guest  
**

They had been walking a long time, through thick grass and across crystal clear streams. The sky was growing ever darker, a velvety black canvass full of twinkling stars and a fat, full moon. Ava knew the way like the back of her hand, had walked the route a thousand times. She knew every path, every curve, and every step.

Glencoe was her home. Her family had lived there for generations, or so her father used to say. Descended from Boadicea, her flame red curls a constant reminder of her Celtic heritage. She was proud, held her heritage in high esteem. Her mother and father had passed on and she was their legacy.

Her father would have throttled her if he'd known she was bringing a strange, confused man back to the family home. She didn't believe his story, who would? But there was something endearing about him. The way his eyes flashed in the sunlight. The way his cheeks dimpled when he smiled. She was captivated. A good night's sleep would ensure his mind was clear in the morning and then maybe he could tell her who he really was, where he was really from.

By the time they reached the cottage, night had well and truly captured the sky. She looked to her companion, he looked drained, but he smiled at her, making her heart jump a little. The cottage wasn't much, a simple two up, two down construction built from sandstone and surrounded by a number of standing stones, of varying sizes. Her ancestors' handiwork, it once housed a family of fourteen, as well as the chickens and geese. Now, after years of restoration, it was a beautiful, traditional stone cottage, with a neat little conservatory on the back and a thatched roof.

"Welcome tae Tursa Cottage" she smiled

"It's magnificent" his voice was low and slow, he was tired. _Where has he come from? _She wondered. She didn't get many visitors, except walkers looking for a warm cup of tea and shelter from the rain. He wasn't dressed like a walker, clad in his strange green trousers, long black boots and green shirt; he seemed to like green. She found herself staring at him, taking in his long legs, broad shoulders and handsome face. He was staring at the sky, almost longingly. He ran a hand through his black hair, before interlocking his fingers and locking his eyes onto hers. She felt her cheeks flush and made her way quickly to the door.

What was she doing?

* * *

She never was a good cook and living in the middle of nowhere didn't exactly present her with a select choice of ingredients. She could understand the look of disgust on Loki's face as she handed him a plate of scrambled eggs, soggy bread and ketchup. She flushed a little, chastising herself for not paying attention to her mother's cooking lessons.

"There's no' much tae eat round these parts" she sighed, settling herself opposite him and picking at her creation with her fork.

"It smells delicious" he smiled politely at her, those eyes twinkling magnificently in the light. For a moment she was captivated, for a homeless crazy person, he wasn't too bad to look at.

He ate in silence, all the while she watched him out of the corner of her eye. When he had finished, he placed his knife and fork neatly on his plate and waited. What he waited for she did not know. His eyes scanned his surroundings, drinking in her home, her belongings. She suddenly felt a little self-conscious about her humble abode.

"My parents left it tae me..." she started. He whipped his eyes around to hers, confused "I'm reluctant tae sell, it means a lot tae me. hold a load o' memories... ye know?"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me" he looked serious.

She turned her face from his and finished off her dinner. It wasn't that bad, she was full. It had done the job.

"Are ye tired?" she asked, heavy with concern.

"I fear may fall asleep on this plate at any moment" he stifled a yawn.

"Then let me show ye where ye can sleep"

She stood from the table, and he followed. The rooms inside the house were more spacious than they appeared from the outside. She led him across the long living-room to a door in the far left corner. Behind it was a higgledy old staircase that spiralled off upstairs, creaking under her every step. The staircase led into a narrow hallway from which two doors led off. The one on the right led to the bathroom, the other to her bedroom, where Loki would sleep for the night. The sofa in the living-room wasn't long enough for a man of his height. She led him through to her bedroom, a spacious square shaped room decorated in duck egg and white. On the far wall was a large, white wooden bed; to its left, a wardrobe and to its right a large window beneath which stood a chest of drawers.

"I hope this is ok" she started "I wasn't exactly expecting any visitors"

"I can't thank you enough Ava, this will be more than fine" he smiled at her and she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Yes, this would do quite nicely. He undressed, folding his clothes up neatly and placing them on top of the drawers, before climbing into bed. It was extremely comfy. He pulled the thick duvet over his face and within mere moment, sleep captured him.


	4. A New King

**My version of Thor is based more on actual Norse mythology than the comics. Having never read the comics and only having the film for guidance, I thought it easier for myself to use mythology as a reference. Thor is originally a red head, but I kept him blonde, Sif however I took back to her blonde roots. There will be other mythological references throughout, possibly not found in the comics or the film, but I hope it will make sense to everyone and you will like the story nonetheless. **

**As always, please read and review. I like to know if something doesn't make sense, so I can fix it **

**-TheLyonesse-**

* * *

**A New King**

The clouds hung low in the Asgardian sky, fat, heavy and black, ready to pour their contents onto the world below. A heavy mood descended on the realm, bad news had broken that morning. King Odin had fallen into the Odinsleep and was vulnerable; war was inevitable should word reach Jotunheim.

Thor sat on the Banqueting Hall steps, leaning on a column. He was troubled. His brother was lost and his father indisposed. Things were about to change, and not for the good he felt.

Soft footsteps roused him from his thoughts, leather on stone, making their way gently to him. Lifting his head he saw Sif walking graciously toward him. She was dressed in a simple red dress, pulled in under her breasts, showing off her glorious, rounded belly. Her golden hair was piled atop her head in a complicated style that seemed to centre around a crystal tiara. The golden band he had given her on their wedding day shone brightly on her left hand. She was beautiful, he was a lucky man.

"What troubles you, my love?" she cooed gently, perching herself next to him, her hand on his.

"Asgard is in danger" he sighed, closing his fingers around hers, "I am not ready to be King and it is a fate I am soon to endure. Father will not wake"

"You will do Asgard proud Thor; you were born to take your father's place" her words were gentle, soothing, but did little to reassure him. Readiness was not a feeling he felt right now. Fear, yes… though he would never admit it. He couldn't deny that he was, in every sense of the word, ready. His father had prepared Loki and he for the role ever since they were born, he had no other role in life. But he wasn't prepared to take it so soon.

The couple sat in silence a while, thinking about the implications of the sudden Odinsleep that had befallen their King. Without him, they were powerless, his knowledge would be lost and it was yet to be passed on in its entirety.

"My son…" his mother's worried voice broke their silence. She stood, dressed in an aqua robe, hands crossed neatly in front of her. Beside her was Heimdall, a giant compared to Frigga, his mahogany skin gleaming in the light. In his hands he held the Gungnir spear, Odin's source of power.

Thor rose from the steps and walked toward his mother. Unshed tears pooled in her dark eyes, it wasn't good news.

"What troubles you mother?"

"Your father will not wake, the sleep is deep. Asgard needs a King" she paused and took the staff from Heimdall "the line of succession falls to you… Asgard is yours"

Thor fell to his mother's feet and took the staff in his hands. It was strange, he had longed to be King, was impatient and arrogant at times, but it felt wrong ruling in his father's place. His father had not died; he merely slept in state that he could not be roused from. He wasn't truly King, he merely fulfilled a duty.

"It would be my honour"

"Then rise King Thor, your people need a leader" Frigga hugged him, she felt frail under his powerful arms. She held him at arms length, a smile visible at the corner of her mouth "Your father would be proud". With that, she turned and left the Hall, Heimdall following loyally behind. This was it. He was King and Loki wasn't there to celebrate with him. He mourned the loss of his brother.

"Come" Sif commanded gently "your people will want to meet their new King"

She threaded her arm through his, he felt comforted. His wife had been his rock since the departing of Loki; when he was at his lowest, she was his guiding light. He kissed her gently on the forehead, a silent thanks between the two and led her to the Great Hall, where he knew his mother would have organised the people.

Asgard had a new King and it was time they met him.

* * *

His feet tread quietly through the underbelly of Asgard, he's in forbidden territory. Fear stings him, he knows he shouldn't be here, but he has struck a deal with the Joutn he cannot back out of. His life for the Tesseract.

He's guarded on either side by two Frost Giants, they are silent, arms moulded into sharp spears, ready for battle. The corridors are empty, everyone is above ground celebrating the coronation of Thor, he's grateful. Nobody should have to die for his betrayal.

It doesn't take them long to find the chamber that houses the cube. It's guarded on either side by giant Asgardians, no match for the Frost Giants. He nods his head toward the guards, the Frost Giants nod back. Within moments they have taken them by surprise and they lie motionless on the floor. It is done. He is a traitor.

He takes a moment to compose himself. Closing his eyes he contemplates the seriousness of his actions. There is no turning back now.

He jumps up and rushes to the Frost Giants' sides, they are ready to enter the chamber. The doors are heavy, fitting for protecting such a precious artefact. The chamber is impressive, huge considering the size of the Tesseract, adorned with the finest gold and silver. The cube is nestled in a cradle in the centre of the room, its blue light casting an eerie glow throughout the room. It's beautiful, strangely hypnotising. He's not sure of its purpose, but it must be important for the Frost Giants to turn to an Asgardian for help.

He pulls a silk cloth from his pocket and wraps the Tesseract up carefully. It is then placed into a sack concealed beneath his heavy cloak, not something he usually wears, but a necessity for this quest.

"We have it" he mutters to the Giants "let us leave this place before we are captured"

The Frost Giants look at each other and a wicked look crosses their faces. Something is wrong, he can feel it. Before he can make a move, the largest of the two Giants drives his arm through his chest. One of the last thing he sees is the Tisseract being snatched before the Giants disappear. Alone and dying he thinks about his actions, Thor would be disappointed to learn that his trusted friend had betrayed Asgard.

A lone tear courses down his cheek. He would forever be known as Fandral the Traitor.


	5. A Friend In Need

**Apologies for the lack of updates, i have been extremely busy lately with redocorating, so haven't had much time to write or upload. Thank you for all the views and reviews so far, they've been spurring me on. Please continue to leave them, i love hearing about what you think. **

**-TheLyonesse-**

* * *

**A Friend In Need**

It hadn't taken long for the Great Hall to be transformed ahead of the celebrations. It was adorned with the finest flowers; candles standing proudly on pillar's and in holes in the bricks, lanterns swinging proudly from the ceiling. It was a cacophony of colour and smell, fragrant and beautiful, fitting for the new King. In a side room, Thor and Sif were preparing the celebrations ahead.

Thor was pleased: pleased that his mother and his people had gone to so much effort to celebrate his temporary power. He had changed into his finest clothes: black leggings, heavy boots, a blue shirt and a black, velvet tunic. His usual red cloak had been replaced with a heavy, golden cloak with deep red lining, that had belonged to his father. A golden helmet adorned his head. Sif had dressed to match him, her glorious, golden dress sparkling in the candlelight: her hair in a simple braid that hung down her back. She looked beautiful.

"Are you nervous?" she teased, her eyes gleaming wickedly.

"Have you ever seen such glory?" he laughed "Asgardians know how to celebrate, our ancestors will be proud"

Sif placed a hand on her belly, it was ripe and swollen: their baby would be here any day now.

"Soon you will know a glory like no other. A father and a King… there are no greater roles in all of the realms"

She walked purposefully over to him, hips swaying deliberately. He thanked the gods for the day they met, thanked them for bringing her into his life. He felt her arms wrap around his neck as she drew him in for a kiss. For a moment he savoured her, hands tangled in her hair, before pulling away and touching his forehead to hers.

"I love you" he muttered seriously. She kissed him lightly on the lips, her hand playing with his hair, sending shivers down his spine.

"My Lord…" their private moment was disrupted. Heimdall stood in the doorway wearing his usual serious expression "Apologies Sire, but they are ready for you"

Thor kissed his wife once more before offering her his arm and falling in behind Heimdall. The Guardian pushed open the great oak doors to the hall and stepped aside to let Thor and Sif through. The people of Asgard fell to their knees at the site of the new King, heads bowed low to the ground. Thor stood a moment, bathing in the respect of his people.

"Please" he boomed loudly, his powerful voice carrying throughout the Hall, "Stand and let this meal begin!"

A loud cheer reverberated around the room, followed by shuffling and footsteps as people made their way to the tables. Whole pigs were wheeled out, accompanied by stuffing, apples and various vegetables. Large legs of lamb and beef steaks were brought out, piled high on wooden plates. Huge barrels of mead, ale and liquor were spread around the Hall to the thirsty guests. The party had begun.

Thor made his way to the head table and sat himself between his mother and Sif. It was pleasing to see his people enjoying themselves, drunk already from Asgard's strongest ale; their ancestors would indeed be proud. But a part of him felt empty, lost without his brother… wrong to celebrate his being King whilst his father still lived.

A loud bang stopped his train of thought. A dozen or so guards were rushing in through the great doors, stained with blood and carrying something between them. The room fell silent as they ran toward their King. Once in front of the table, the largest of the guards came forward and dropped to his knees.

"My Lord…. Jotun have breached Asgard…" an audible gasp spread around the room "They tried to steal the Tesseract, they were stopped… they now lie dead… we found this man in the room"

Thor stood up and made his way to the guard, signalling for him to rise. The other guards parted and let him look upon the man they found in the room. Thor's face went white as he realised the man was Fandral… he was barely breathing, a large hole visible in his chest. He knelt beside his friend and took his hand in his… Fandral's eyes fluttered open and he stared deep into Thor's blue eyes.

"What happened Fandral?"

For a moment Fandral was still, he seemed to be arguing with his thoughts, wincing at the pain they caused. Thor heard a whisper, but could not decipher it. He leant in closer to the dying warrior.

"It…. Was….. Loki…." He spluttered, struggling to breathe, "he… led the Jo-… Jotun into the chamber… killed the guards…. I tried to stop him… he escaped…."

With that final sentence, Fandral stopped breathing. He was in Valhalla now, he had died a true warriors death. Thor bowed his head for a moment before sweeping his palm over Fandral's face and closing his eyes.

He was aghast; his own brother had betrayed the house of Odin, spilled Asgardian blood and had made a pact with the Jotun. He had almost given them back their power source, the very thing their father had fought for, for so long to keep safe.

Frigga was by her son's side, her face white. Thor turned to her, locking his eyes onto hers.

"Where did father send Loki?" he asked

"Earth" Frigga said simply "but Thor, you do not believe for one moment your brother would do this? This is madness"

"Madness? Loki opened Asgard up to war, attempted to wipe out Jotunheim… he could have made a deal with them… the Tisseract in exchange for power… I will find him and I will stop him before he destroys us"

He saw his mother's eyes fill with fear and panic. He looked to Sif, her face was soft, but her eyes were angry. Something in the back of his mind told him that there was no way Loki could have done this. The Rainbow Bridge was broken, he couldn't travel between the realms and yet… it couldn't have been anyone else.

His mind was made up. He would somehow travel to Earth, find Loki and bring him home and contain him, destroy him if he had to: Anything to protect his world and his people.

"Oh brother… what have you become?"


	6. Breakfast

**Thanks again for the reviews; they really do make a difference. **

**On a side note, I know the Tesseract and the Winter's Casket aren't the same thing, the reasoning behind this 'confusion' will all become clear later in the story :)**

**This chapter takes us back to Loki. Enjoy :) and please review when you've finished reading :D**

* * *

**Breakfast  
**

The morning sun crept silently through the window, dissipating through the curtains and flooding the room with light. Loki bathed in the warmth for a moment watching the dust particles dance along the streams of light, before climbing out of bed and heading to the window. Tursa Cottage stood in a beautiful glen surrounded on three sides by rolling hills; the South side was where the fields and standing stones were. From his window on the opposite side of the house, Loki could see nothing but heather covered mounds as far as the eyes could see. It was a beautiful, serene place. Loki felt strangely comfortable here.

There was a soft knocking at his door and Ava opened the door slowly. Loki barely had time to cover himself up before she entered the room. He stood there, hands protecting his dignity.

"Morning" she sang in her strong accent "I... oh my goodness" her face flushed red as she noticed her guest was naked "I'm sorry, i should have waited" she turned her back on him, giving him a time to dress himself. He sidestepped over to the drawers and pulled his trousers on.

"It's fine" he muttered shyly "I'm decent"

When she turned he could see her face was still a rather nice shade of scarlet. He smiled at her, he couldn't help himself.

"I... ummm" she cleared her throat "I trust ye slept well?"

He nodded at her, finding himself nervous in her presence, he didn't really know what to say. How did Thor manage to talk to women with such ease?

"I… umm… yes I did thank you" he smiled nervously, interlocking his fingers in front of him. She was staring at him, an eyebrow raised slightly.

"Good. Breakfast is ready downstairs if yer hungry"

With that she left the room. Breakfast sounded like a good idea, he was famished, could eat a whole Bilgesnipe; though they were foul and he would have to be pretty desperate to eat one. He pulled on the rest of his clothes and made his way downstairs, navigating the low ceilings and doorframes; careful not to knock anything off the low shelves. He was a clumsy fool sometimes; at least that's what his brother said.

On entering the kitchen he was entranced by the delicious smell of hot, buttery toast and tea permeating his nostrils. He may have been an alien on this planet, but he knew it well. He was fascinated by mortals and their culture, had often snuck to Midgard when his father couldn't see him. He had assimilated well into the culture, better than most Asgardians ever could.

Ava stood by a large red cooker, stirring tea and plating up toast.

"Sit" she instructed politely. He did as he was told, planting himself firmly onto a cushioned chair. She walked over and handed him a plate piled with toast and tea served in a 'Harry Potter' cup. She sat opposite him, delicately picking her toast, staring at him intently. Those large, green eyes were bearing into his soul; he could feel himself giving way beneath them. _What is wrong with me? _He picked up his tea and took a sip in an attempt to calm his stomach.

"So Mr Laufeyson, that story ye told me last night…"

"Ah" he started, placing the cup back onto the table "I didn't think you believed it…"

"It's a little… mythological… I mean… ye don't look like a god…" she paused, seemingly embarrassed

"And how do you assume a god to look?" he teased, mischief building his eyes.

For a moment she didn't say anything. Then she got up and crossed to a shelf piled with books. She scanned the titles, running a finger along the spines as she did so, before deciding on a book and pulling it out. She brought it over to the table and placed it down, it was entitled "World Mythology" and had a generic picture on the front. She thumbed the pages, licking her finger before turning each one, before settling on a section about Norse mythology.

"Like this" she mused, pushing the book toward him.

Staring up at him was a rather crude likeness of his brother, all muscles bulging and red cape billowing. It was absurd, he'd seen Thor close up, he was nowhere near that big. Big yes, but the picture made him out to be ten foot tall. His cape most certainly didn't billow that much, Asgard wasn't that windy. And what was with the little blonde plait? If Thor knew they thought he had a plait, he'd die of embarrassment. Was this how she thought god's looked? He supposed it wasn't completely improbable for a mortal to worship someone like Thor, he was the Mighty Thor afterall.

"And what does your book say of Loki?"

She pulled the book back and thumbed a few more pages, before passing the book back to him. He frowned. He was looking at a short, skinny little man, with a long pointed nose and a joker smile. He was dressed in a jesters outfit and holding a branch. He felt a little humiliated. What damage was to be done with a twig? His brother proudly held Mjolnir and all he had was a skinny piece of wood, a flowery piece at that!

"Ye can see why I don't believe ye… Ye don't look anything like yer photo" she laughed and took a bite of toast.

"I don't suppose I do… is this how Loki looks in all the books?"

"All the ones I've read… he's a trickster and a shape shifter and gave birth to an eight legged horse that his father rides around the realms-"

"I didn't give birth to it, it was a gift!" he interrupted, defensively "I have no womb to create a child, nor am I a mare"

She laughed even more, a deep booming laugh that filled the room. As embarrassed as he was with his reputation on Earth, he couldn't help but be a little bit glad she at least knew of him. Even if it was an image of a pointy old man that gave birth to horses.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence, the book placed firmly back on the shelf at her insistence. He had suggested burning it and every other book like it, but that had only made her laugh even more.

* * *

**N.B I've gone through and edited some of the older chapters. Only slight edits, mostly to make Ava sound a little more Scottish. I'm Scottish myself and her accent was just a little too clean for a Scot from the Highlands. I haven't gone o.t.t, just a little bit of 'yer's' and 'tae's' :)**


	7. Through the Thunder and the Lightning

**As always, thank you to everyone who has read this far. I hope you're enjoying it. **

**As always, read and review :) **

**-TheLyonesse-**

* * *

**Through the Thunder and the Lightning**

It was lunchtime and the afternoon sun was blazing brightly in the sky. It was a warm day, the warmest Scotland had had in a while. Ava had decided a trip was in order, more to cure the boredom she had seen settle onto Loki's face than anything else. That, and the fact that he looked like he needed to be somewhere big, he seemed cramped in the small cottage.

It had taken her no time at all to convince him a day trip to Edinburgh was what he needed to lift his spirits. She wasn't complaining she loved 'Auld Reekie' and its ancient charm. After the Glen it was her second favourite place on Earth.

It was August, so the Edinburgh Festival was in full swing. The city was bursting with life. Performers stood on every corner, screaming their lines louder than the person next to them, in a bid to be heard. Circus acts lined the ancient cobbled roads, stilt walkers, fire eaters; an eclectic mix of thespians vying for attention amongst the masses. Lone pipers were to be found at every turn, their bagpipes moaning well known tunes, passers by dropping coins into the pipers' hats.

All of this played in front of Edinburgh Castle; a historic backdrop which dominated the city's skyline. It was magnificent. Ava couldn't be happier, proud to show off her heritage to someone else.

Loki looked fascinated; a look of awe on his face as he drank in the city. Edinburgh was always a wonder, even to the seasoned traveller. She knew that, to someone who had never seen it, it was enchanting. She shouted at him, but her voice was lost over the din of the festival. Instead, she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowds. She was heading up the Royal Mile; her feet knew exactly where they were going. She found her destination, Whistle Binkies, her favourite bar in all of Scotland.

She led him, still hand in hand, to a small table in the corner, by the window. Compared to the noise outside, the bar was dead. A few people sat around tables, talking quietly amongst themselves. She was glad she had given Loki a change of clothes, the dark jeans and green V-neck t-shirt she had given him, didn't stand out too much here. He let go of her hand and sat down at the table, looking wide-eyed out of the window. She smiled to herself and headed for the bar.

"Ava, whit can a git yee?" Tam, the owner of Whistle Binkies, greeted her from behind the bar "The usual?"

"No thanks Tam, think I'll go fer two Irn Bru's" she smiled at him as he looked around the bar, his eyes falling on Loki

"Whae's the fella?"

"Oh, ummm, his name is Loki, he's family"

"Aye, wi a name like tha' a'd expec' him tae be related tae yoo" he laughed and poured her the drinks, "Here ye go lassie, enjoy"

She returned to the table and placed the drinks down. Loki didn't seem to notice, he was too entranced by the commotion outside. She watched him a moment, fascinated. His green eyes were wide and excited, his mouth open a little.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" she asked quietly

"It's beautiful" he replied, not moving his eyes from the window "Earth has many hidden surprises, father never told me about any of them"

For a moment they sat in silence; Loki watching the world go by, Ava sipping her drink. Their peaceful silence was broken by the bell above the door, signalling another visitor. Ava looked up and noticed a familiar face in the doorway.

"Enyra?" she shrieked, jumping up and running over to the dark haired woman in the doorway. The woman looked up; a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Ava! My goodness, what a surprise!" Enyra placed a suitcase on the floor, Ava hugged her tight.

"Please, come and sit with us" Ava ushered, grabbing her suitcase

"Us?"

She led Enyra over to the table, pulling another chair over. Loki looked up and, noticing the woman, stood to greet her.

"Enyra, this is Loki, he's staying with me" a wicked gleam flashed in Enyra's eyes, Ava knew she was already getting the wrong idea.

Loki looked from Ava to Enyra and smiled, before sitting back at the table. The women followed suit, plonking themselves into the padded chairs.

The three sat in Whistle Binkies most of the day. Ava explained to Loki how she'd met Enyra at university and they had bonded over making fun of each other's accents; Ava thinking Enyra sounded like the Queen and Enyra thinking Ava sounded Mrs Doubtfire. Ava was excited to be catching up with an old friend and couldn't bear to say goodbye to her. By the end of the day it was decided that Enyra would come and stay at Tursa Cottage.

* * *

By the time they had returned home, it was dark outside and Loki was exhausted. The same couldn't be said for his excitable companions. Whilst he had retreated upstairs, they sat downstairs exchanging tales over something called whiskey, which smelled foul. Loki couldn't help but listen in on their conversation, especially when he heard mention of his name.

"He sounds crazy Ava, why let him in your house?" Enyra was saying seriously

"I don't know, there's something about him… he seemed so lost… I had to bring him home"

"He says he comes from Asgard?"

"That's what he says… says he's the mischief god or something"

"Didn't he give birth to an eight legged horse?"

"Don't be silly…"

Loki laughed, perhaps a little too loudly as the girls suddenly went quiet. He sat silently for a few moments, but if they had started chatting again, it was hushed and he couldn't hear a thing. He undressed and climbed into bed; his mind too restless to sleep. He began to think of home, of his brother, mother and father... were they all ok? Had war threatened them as his father had said it would? He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't hear the storm brewing outside. He was jolted by a loud crack of thunder.

He jumped up, heart beating fast. It couldn't be... not on Earth. He leapt out of bed and pulled on the clothes Ava had given him and crept silently downstairs. The women were still up, sat chatting on the sofa, not phased in the slightest by the storm raging around them. Ava looked up and saw him crouching in the door way, she looked concerned.

"Are ye ok?" she asked, walking toward him "Yer white as a sheet"

"What's the matter, scared of thunder?" Enyra quipped, a half smile on her face.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows" Loki replied, trying to force a smile.

Another rumble of thunder shook the house, followed by a loud bang. Both the women jumped and Loki closed his eyes. He was here.

"What was that?" Ava asked frightened, backing into Loki. She groped around for his hand, squeezing it tight.

The loud bang turned into footsteps walking across the roof. A hollow thud was followed by a heavy knocking on the door. Enyra looked up at Loki, a strange look on her face.

"Did you really come from the sky?" she asked, her voice shaking a little, fear flashing across her hazel eyes.

"Yes" he replied simply, placing an arm around Ava. She wouldn't come to harm whilst he was there, he would make sure of it.

"So the door is for you?" Enyra stood and backed away from the door, toward Loki and Ava.

"Yes"

The door knocked again, louder and more impatient than the first. Loki let go of Ava and pushed her and Enyra behind the door that led upstairs, closing it behind him. He took a deep breath and strode over to the door, pulling it open. His brother stood, wet and bedraggled in the rain, anger carved into his features. His cape was billowing in the wind, Mjolnir grasped firmly in his hands.

"Brother, you will return with me to Asgard" Thor stated simply, taking a step toward his brother "You have committed treason and will pay the price for your treachery"

"What?" Loki spat in disbelief "Of what do you speak brother?"

Thor gave a sarcastic laugh before taking another step toward him. Loki backed into the cottage, genuinely afraid of his brother. Without his powers he was defenceless.

"The Tesseract...the Jotun... Fandral told of how he tried to stop you... and you slay him where he stood... he is dead brother... does this make you proud" Thor spat, grasping Mjolnir even tighter.

"Brother, please... i know not of what you speak. I have not returned to Asgard since father banished me here... how would i return with no powers?"

For a moment Thor's eyes looked to believe him, but he seemed drunk with rage and whatever slander had been spewed against Loki, was set firmly in stone. He raised Mjolnir above his head and came at Loki.

Loki fell to his knees and pleaded silently with whatever gods could save him from his fate. The hammer blow never came. Instead Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and took off out of the door.

"No!" he heard Ava plead through the wind in his ears "No, please don't take him"

But it was too late. Mjolnir was already spinning in Thor's hand. Before Loki knew what was going on, he was flying through the air at break neck speed. Earth falling away rapidly below him.

"Goodbye Ava" he said quietly to himself, knowing that he would probably never see her again.


	8. Punishment

**Thank you so much for reading this far, it's great to see so many people enjoying this story. **

**This chapter was extremely difficult to write, for reasons that will become obvious as you read on, and i hope you enjoy it as much as the rest. **

**As always please review after reading, makes all this worthwhile :) **

**-TheLyonesse-**

* * *

**Punishment**

Under normal circumstances Loki would have been ecstatic to be returning to his realm, to his people, but his time on Earth had changed him. Away from his brother he had learned that he was just as good, just as admirable as his brother, albeit in different ways. Whilst his brother craved war, Loki craved understanding; where Thor craved attention, Loki craved equality. He was his brother's equal, in almost every way. On Earth there was no need for childish pranks grasping for attention, no need for manipulation… there he could really be himself.

He had thought his bond with his brother was unbreakable, that family always came first, but something had happened in his absence that had shattered that ideal. His current situation was proof of that.

He had been thrown from his brother's grasp, his hands and his feet bound with chains, his mouth covered by a metal muffler. He had then been dragged by his arms down to the underbelly of Asgard, where he was thrown into a dark, dingy cell and locked away from the world.

He assumed he'd been down there a few days, living off whatever measly scraps the guards brought him. Normal men would have frozen to death; it was times like these he was glad of his Jotun heritage, though he would never admit it. His frost giant heritage didn't protect him from the wet however, or what punishment he would surely be subjected to.

To say he was scared was an understatement. The fear was growing in his stomach, an obscenely large ball that threatened to burst at any moment. He was vulnerable, powerless… alone. His fate was in the hands of his brother, and right now, Loki would rather it in the hands of Laufey.

Footsteps echoed loudly down the corridor, pulling him from his thoughts and sending jolts of fear through his already fragile body. Was he about to greet his fate? He could only hope so, if only to end his suffering.

The footsteps came to a halt outside his cell door; muffled voices floated to him through the iron. He pulled his knees up to his chest as best as he could and waited for the strangers to invade his space. It didn't take long; he barely had time to register the key turning in the lock before they burst in and grabbed him roughly under the arms, pulling him to his feet.

They, however, were no strangers; Loki knew them only too well. Two of the Warriors Three stood in his cell; Volstagg to his left and Hogun to his right. They had a grim look on their faces, almost as though they were relishing in sheer delight at his current situation.

Without another word they began dragging him from his cell, through the long, dank corridors and up into the outside world. He blinked at the sunshine attacking his retinas and winced at the pain it caused him; sunshine was not a welcome sight right now.

He was being roughly led toward a black chariot in front of which stood his brother and Sif, unreadable expressions on their faces. Part of him knew they were angry, believed whatever nonsense had been spouted about him and he knew he was about to pay the price of his so called treachery. Thor couldn't look him in the eyes and Sif looked at him, her eyes locking onto his, holding his gaze with steely determination. Surely she didn't believe the lies too?

Volstagg and Hogun led him to the chariot and threw him, unceremoniously, into the back of it. They then grabbed a wooden arm each and began pulling the chariot toward to the palace, following Thor and Sif along the people lined streets.

Loki shakily got to his feet. From his new vantage point he could see the people of Asgard were dressed in black, veils covering the women's faces. Their faces were hardened, their eyes angry. In their hands they held various pieces of fruit and vegetables, stones, pieces of wood… whatever they could get their hands on. Loki's eyes widened in terror as their arms uniformly raised above their heads and they started pelting him with the objects. He tried to dodge them, but missile after missile landed on his body, beating and berating him. He couldn't think over the pain and the noise of the crowd. _Traitor _they chanted, _murderer! _

By the time the chariot came to a halt outside the Palace, Loki was in agony; his body bruised and fragile, his mind a million miles away. He could feel his lip and left eye swelling, burning under the skin. Volstagg marched to the back of the chariot, he didn't meet his eyes, just dragged him roughly from his vessel. He winced in pain, attempting to cry out as Volstagg's rough hands collided with bruised and bloodied skin. He was thrown to his knees in front of his brother.

"Loki Laufeyson" Thor boomed, placing emphasis on his surname, highlighting their different parentage "You have betrayed the Allfather, murdered one of your own people and left Asgard vulnerable to war. Today you will pay the price of your treason… today you will be punished. Banished to dance amongst the doomed in Hel"

Hel? Was he to be executed? Suddenly his heart was in his mouth, panic setting into every fibre of his being. He couldn't even plead his innocence, the metal muffler made sure of that.

Thor nodded to Volstagg who marched over to Loki and ripped the green t-shirt Ava had given him from his back. He threw the shredded material to the floor and pulled Loki over to a stake, attaching his arm cuffs to the piece of wood in the ground. Loki couldn't move his arms, he couldn't turn, couldn't do anything. He was immobile. He swallowed as he heard a whip being cracked behind him. He tried to turn his head, but it was futile.

"Your skin will burn with the pain of a thousand suns, brother" Thor spat the last word into the air "You will know pain like no other and I will live happy in the knowledge that you deserve every single bite"

Loki closed his eyes, tears pooling in his eyes. He was terrified, his heart hammering in his chest like an overbeaten drum threatening to burst at any second. His shoulders unwillingly began to heave, he couldn't breathe. Fear was dripping from his every pore, nobody could save him now. He awaited his fate; the whipping, the hot iron, the beheading, as was customary in execution ceremonies.

He heard the cracking of the whip behind him and a split second later pain seared through his back as the leather bit into his skin. He cried out, but it was muffled by the metal contraption that held his mouth prisoner. He heard the spectators cheering.

Another crack. Agonising pain shot through him, he wanted to curl up and die, anything to stop the pain, the humiliation.

"Remember, you deserve it brother" he barely heard Thor over the excitement of the crowd. He braced himself. The third lashing hit him like a thousand needles. He could feel the blood trickling down his back. His body was already becoming weak.

A fourth crack, more pain. The tears fell from Loki's eyes. He thought about his father, the look of disappointment in his eyes as he threw him from the face of Asgard. He thought of Ava, her beautiful face swimming into his mind, her dazzling green eyes twinkling as she smiled at him. A sense of longing pulled within his stomach. He would never see her again. Never hold her, never kiss her… never love her. He would never love… he hadn't even known he was capable.

The fifth crack came and Loki buckled under the pain. He could barely breathe through the intense, searing heat from his back. The blood was flowing freely over his wounds, carving streams down his sides and pooling on the stone next to him. He couldn't take much more. He was already weak from lack of food, water and sleep.

Thor unleashed the sixth lashing, more forceful than the rest. It bit his skin, tearing it to shreds like a hungry dog. Loki flopped to the side, his head spinning, his vision blurred. _This is it_ he thought to himself. _This is the end_. He didn't dare look at the stone next to him. He wasn't keen to know how much of his blood had been spilled by his brother. The crowd were frantic, eager for more of it… his blood. They jeered and cried, their volume deafening. He closed his eyes and prayed to whoever would listen to him; prayed that he would be spared, that this pain would end.

He felt two hands on his face and opened his eyes. He was staring into the blue, teary eyes of his mother. She was crying. She kissed him on the forehead and stood above him.

"Thor, this is madness!" she shouted "Please… stop… your father wouldn't want this"

"Get out of the way!" he commanded in response. He sounded drunk on rage... on power? He didn't know what.

"No!" he heard his mother scream "Thor! Please!" her voice became distant. Loki guessed she'd been dragged away.

"I'm not finished yet brother" Thor warned and Loki once again braced himself. He heard the familiar crack of the whip and a split second later he was whipped back into the demented familiarity of the lashings.

* * *

Loki kept count of every lashing his brother bestowed upon him; they were now at forty three. Hours seemed to have passed by since the punishment began though Loki barely registered time. He barely registered anything but the pounding of the whip as it broke layer after layer of his skin. He was weak, the pain relentless and unbearable. He couldn't think, could barely breathe. The crowd was in frenzy, like a pack of hungry wolves that could smell his blood. They were waiting for him to die.

The whip cracked once more.

"STOP!" a familiar voice silenced the crowd. Loki could hear faint whispering, disbelief in the voices of the once crazed spectators. His forty-fourth lashing never came.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" The voice was getting closer, the whispers louder.

"Father... i..." Thor's voice was faltering, tinged with fear.

"Uncuff him...now!" Volstagg was by Loki's side in seconds, releasing his hands from their chains. Without the support of the cuffs he slumped to the floor, not able to support himself; weak from the pain and loss of blood. His world was fading, coming to him in bleary eyed scenes that he could barely decipher. He felt light-headed.

His father was by his side, anger etched into his lined face; his blue eyes filled with an unspeakable torment and anguish. He reached an ancient hand out to Loki's bruised and bloodied face and freed him from the metal muffler. Loki tried to speak, but words failed him. He had neither the energy or the ability to speak. His father turned to Thor.

"What have you done?" he could barely hide the anger in his voice.

"He is a traitor, he allied with the Jotun, made a deal to steal the Tesseract and slay Fandral when he tr-"

"Enough!" Odin silenced Thor "Loki is not the traitor"

"But Fan-"

"Fandral was the traitor! _He_ made the deal with the Jotun! _He_ tried to steal the Tesseract and the Jotun turned and slay him when they had no further use for him. They were stopped and defeated by Heimdall when they made to return to their realm"

"Impossible!" Thor was saying, an ounce of defeat tinting his voice "Impossible!" He repeated, perhaps trying to convince himself more than their father.

"You let your pride get in the way of reason! You almost killed your brother because you believed kinship over blood! You are an arrogant fool!"

Loki saw Thor fall to his knees, regret etched onto his handsome features. It was the last thing he saw before he finally succumbed to the pain and exhaustion. He felt his father by his side, his mouth was moving but Loki could not hear a word. He could feel his father's arms on his face, could see tears in his eyes.

He slowly closed his eyes and his world went black.


	9. Broken

**Thanks again for keeping with it this far, i hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as you've enjoyed the rest. **

**As always, please read and review... they make all this worth it :)**

**-TheLyonesse-**

* * *

**Broken**

Broken.

That's what he is.

Broken.

He's not himself. He's in pain... unbelievable pain... it sears through him like a hot poker, stabbing at him constantly. His head is throbbing, his lip is pulsing... his back... his back is white heat, constantly burning him down to the depths of his soul. He's broken and doesn't know if he can be fixed.

He's lying on a comfortable bed in the Healing Wing of the Palace, his blankets thrown off, probably during one of his nightmares where he replayed his torture at the hands of his brother. He's lying there on his side, the only position that doesn't pain him, with his eyes closed tight, trying to block out his surroundings and the events that have plagued him these last few days.

The whipping was four days ago and Loki was out cold for three of them. He has bruised ribs, a split lip, a swollen and bruised eye and a split on his skull from the missiles the crowd threw at him. His back… it didn't bear thinking about. His mother had taken one look at it and burst into tears, hugging him close and apologising over and over. It was tender, some of the wounds still open. He'd been told that it would leave hideous scarring.

His brother had not been to see him. He assumed it was guilt that kept him away, but he had a niggling feeling Thor didn't believe their fathers words, still blamed him for the death of Fandral. He was angry; he didn't know why… did he even want to see his brother? After everything he'd done, everything he'd put him through… did he really want to lay eyes on him again?

He tried to move, but pain shot through his entire body. He winced and cried out, cursing his brother in his mind. Yes, he was broken and right now he was alone… The Healing Wing was large and he was the only one in there. He didn't get many visitors. His mother cried every time she came to see him and his father… well he had more important things to do. It dawned on him that he didn't have many friends… in fact, he had none. The only friend he had ever made was Ava.

Ava… beautiful Ava… He let his mind wander to her, remembering her face, her eyes… her smile. He barely knew her, had only known her four days before he was stolen away by Thor, but every time he thought of her his stomach flipped. He ached to see her, to know more about her… to hear her voice, that beautiful accent. He was captivated by her. The thought of never seeing her again made his heart shatter.

"Loki?" he jumped, pulled from his thoughts by his father's voice. His father is standing at the end of his bed, blue eyes searching his body, concern etched onto his already lined face. Loki is glad to see him, to have some company... some contact. His fathers hands are in fists by his side and his mouth is set into a hard, angry line. He knows his father will never forgive Thor for almost killing him, he knows his father feels guilty he didn't wake up sooner; he thinks he could have prevented Loki's pain... his suffering.

"How are you feeling?" his father's voice is laced with comfort.

"I'm fine father... i just wish i could get out of this forsaken bed" he tried to move, but winced again as his ribs and back seared in protest.

"Lie still son, you will heal faster if you're still"

Odin took a deep breath and marched around to the side of the bed where he could see Loki. Taking his hands in his, he knelt on the floor beside him; his eyes searching his son's for a moment.

"I will never forgive myself for what has happened to you Loki... I couldn't live with myself if you... I'm glad i woke when i did, glad Heimdall came to find me... i just wish it had happened sooner" Loki sees the regret flash across his eyes... is he really blaming himself for Thor's mistake?

"It wasn't your fault" Loki replied quietly "I hold no ill feelings toward you... or Thor... words are powerful father... Thor was only doing what he deemed right"

His father's eyes widened and for a moment he said nothing, just squeezed Loki's hands, seemingly clinging onto him.

"I'm sorry for banishing you" he finally said, regret in his voice "Perhaps if you were here, this could have been prevented"

"I deserved it" Loki stated simply "Besides, it wasn't all bad"

A smile spreads across his father's face and Loki can't ignore it. A smile spread across his battered face, he pushes aside the pain, his lip throbbing in protest.

"Yes, Heimdall has told me all about your adventures on Midgard... about Ava"

At the mention of her name Loki's smile fades and he feels the familiar pang in his stomach.

"Do you miss her?" his father asks, noticing his expression.

"Very much so" he smiles sadly at his father.

Odin nods his head at him and pats his hand, before standing up and surveying his son.

"Would you like to go back"

Loki nods his head, feeling the familiar lump in his throat.

"Very well"

With those words his father turns and leaves the healing wing. Loki is alone once more.

* * *

"A week" Enyra is shouting at her, her voice full of disbelief "You've known him a week! How can you possibly _know _him?"

"I just…. I _miss _him… I didn't even know I could" Ava lowered her eyes as sadness racked her body. Would he ever come back to her?

"Ava… you don't know him… he could be anyone" Enyra's tone was softer, kinder. Ava appreciated it, but it didn't help the empty ache she'd felt for the last four days, since Loki was taken away.

"I knew all I needed to know" her voice was barely audible "I wanted to know more… I _need _to know more" She feels the familiar sting of tears in her eyes, she blinks them back and attempts to swallow past the growing lump in her throat.

"I worry about you, locked in the middle of nowhere… with a man you don't know"

"Hell, it's not like I'm running off tae get married Enyra… Ye wouldn't understand…"

"I'm trying to"

The two women are sitting in Ava's living-room, drenched in sunlight and warmth from the beautiful day outside. They're sipping cups of tea and eating Tablet; Enyra's favourite Scottish delicacy. Enyra hasn't left Ava's side since Loki was dragged from the cottage four days ago, Ava is grateful for the company, though a part of her would much prefer Loki's.

"You like him?" Enyra asks her voice interrogating. Ava looks up from her cup of tea; she can see Enyra is trying to suppress a smile.

"I think so" Ava says quietly "He made my heart sing… my stomach flipped every time I saw him"

For the first time in four days she smiles and Enyra starts giggling like a mischievous child. It's infectious and Ava can't help but laugh… really laugh. It's cathartic, healing almost. She's spent so much of the four days quiet and subdued, sobbing herself to sleep. How can you miss someone you've just met, so much?

"Love at first sight" Enyra says through fits of giggles. Ava stops giggling and contemplates those four words. Does she love him? _No _she tells herself firmly, but she could grow to… she knows that.

"I just wish he'd come back" she says silently, closing her eyes in silent prayer "I really do miss him En"

Enyra places a hand on Ava's, a look of sympathy across her face.

"I know Ava; I know… he'll come back. Just keep a little faith"

* * *

**Have gone through and cleaned up some problems with tense... i've just finished reading the Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy and the first person narrative is stuck in my head and it leaked out into this story! Apologies if anyone got confused :)**


	10. Forgiveness

**I cannot believe that almost 1000 people have read this humble story. Thank you all so so much :) There aren't very many chapters left until this story comes to a close and i only hope you enjoy future chapters as much as you've enjoyed present ones. **

**As always please leave a review after reading, it makes it all worth it :)**

**-TheLyonesse-**

* * *

**Forgiveness**

Thor stood staring out of the window of his private chambers. He absentmindedly watched the people of Asgard go about their daily lives; his mind a million miles away. So much had happened over the last few days, he could barely comprehend it all. He was a father; Sif had given birth to a healthy baby girl whom they had named Thrúd, after her strength; He had almost executed his brother in a fit of rage, borne from somewhere dark and unidentified and he had gone against every moral fibre of his being. He was disappointed in himself; he couldn't imagine how others viewed him. He scrunched his eyes up tight letting the feeling of guilt wash over him in waves. He should be overjoyed, he has a daughter, but all he can think about is Loki; his pained screams haunting even the farthest corners of his mind.

"Thor?" a gentle, hushed voice disturbs his reverie. He turns to see his wife standing behind him with their tiny daughter bundled in blankets in her arms. Motherhood agrees with Sif, she's positively radiant; in her element with baby Thrúd.

"You look tired" Sif mutters quietly "have you slept?"

Thor shakes his head. He won't tell her that every time he closes his eyes he is plagued by his brother's screams, his blood, and his contorted face. It's all he sees… all he hears. He lets out a heavy sigh.

"You should go see him" Sif whispers, her eyes searching Thor's, concern etched onto her pretty face.

"How can i?"

"You must… he is your brother!" Sif is imploring him, but he doesn't know if he can bring himself to see his brother after all the pain he caused him. He closes his eyes and feels Sif's hand on his; she pulls at it, pulling him slowly from his chambers. He doesn't have the energy to struggle away; instead he follows like an obedient puppy.

She leads him to the Healing Wing, her free arm cradled around Thrúd the whole time, holding her close. Her large eyes are staring into his, begging him to go inside. Thor relents; he knows it's now or never.

* * *

The Healing Wing is large and empty; the only occupied bed is Loki's. He lies asleep on his side, his back facing Thor, breathing heavily in his sleep. Thor is faced with the wounds he caused to his little brother. Open, seeping and raw, they look hideous. He can't even begin to imagine the pain his brother is in. He feels a lump forming in his throat as his eyes begin to sting with unshed emotion. For once he doesn't want to be the tough warrior everyone sees him as, instead he lets the tears flow; lets them wash over him, cathartic… cleansing.

"Brother?" Loki's quiet voice disturbs him. He opens his eyes to see his brother trying to look at him, the pain obviously hindering his moving. He strides around to the opposite side of the bed and drops down to his knees, his watery eyes locked onto his brother's.

"I'm sorry" he starts, knowing that the words are not enough, but not knowing what else to say "My actions were unforgivable… the pain I have caused, the wounds… at my hands… " he cannot think of anything else to say. How do you put it into words?

For a moment the room is silent, broken only by Thor's quiet sobs. The reality of what he almost did has hit him hard, he can't think about what would have happened if his father hadn't woken up.

"I forgive you" Loki says after a moment, a half smile spreading across his bruised and bloodied face. Thor watches him wince at the pain and feels his heart sink. He did this; marred his brothers beautiful face, his body… it's entirely his fault.

He pulls his brother into a slow and tender hug, trying not to cause him anymore harm. Although he knows he will never forgive himself, it's healing to know his brother forgives him. Thor pulls away and holds his brother at arms length, studying his face.

"Loki... if i'd known-"

"Say no more brother... it's finished... it does not do well to dwell on the past"

Thor nodded at him, knowing as always his brother was right; there was a reason he was the more intelligent of the two; Thor went into battle with his might, Loki went into battle with his wisdom, always thinking things through in his mind. Loki rarely got into trouble, while Thor often ignored his brother's advice and found himself having to battle his way out.

"Father tells me you wish to return to Midgard" Thor stated, breaking the silence "Is that really what you want?"

Loki looked at him, his large, green eyes brimming with emotion. For a moment he seemed contemplative, thinking carefully about what to say.

"I never felt like i belonged here" he began, his voice tinged with sadness "I'm an outcast, a half-breed, constantly shadowed by my brilliant brother"

"Loki... that's not true"

"On Midgard, i felt like someone... i made my first ever friend; a mortal. She made me feel appreciated... i didn't feel like i had to compete to get her attention"

"Do you miss her?"

"With all my heart brother"

Sadness spread across Loki's face, his mind wandering to the mortal he'd left behind. Thor was left dumbstruck by Loki's words. Had he really made him feel like an outcast? He couldn't begin to comprehend the pain he had caused his brother all these years. Perhaps it was best for Loki to go somewhere where he could be his person, without the bonds of his powers and his family holding him back.

"If you feel she can make you happy Loki, then follow your heart. Love doesn't greet us all that often, we should never let it slip through our fingers"

He rose from his knees and kissed his brother on the forehead, before leaving him in the Healing Wing once more, knowing in his heart that their bond had been restored and all past events forgotten.


End file.
